Every Season
by MsWonderess
Summary: After the war, Hermione went back to Hogwarts for her N.E.W.T while Harry went on to Auror training. What if Harry did not leave Hermione alone in her Seventh year, but made an effort to visit her once every season? What difference will it made to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Summer – Aug 1998. The tree in the middle of the field near Hogwarts.

"Harry, what are you doing here?!"

Hermione clutched the note he sent her, and skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Well, hello to you too," Harry stood away from the tree he was leaning against, gave her a crooked smile and bent down a little to meet her eyes "I came to see my best friend before she starts school."

With that, Hermione burst into tears and hugged him fiercely.

"Oh, Harry."

Autumn - Oct 1998. The tree in the middle of the field near Hogwarts.

Harry had just finished the first round of Auror training. Though the training was tough, it gave him the respite that he needed. If it is possible, he became even more famous after the second wizarding war. The press was on his back, discussing every little thing about him. Currently, they were on his "terrific tight-fitting" Auror uniform. Honestly, what about the uniform?

Harry heard some shuffling of footsteps and saw Hermione looking around nearby.

He cancelled away the notice-me-not charm, and she gasped. He saw a flash of admiration in her eyes when she looked at him. His chest puffed out in pride, she laughed…and blushed. Training as an Auror taught him to notice things he never noticed previously, he was thankful to that. Maybe the press could be right for once?

Winter – Dec 1998. The tree in the middle of the field near Hogwarts.

Harry was freezing his butt off, and casted a warming charm. He was worried about Hermione.

One of the blokes who had sister studying seventh year shared that Hermione was almost always alone. She befriended some seventh year but did not have any close friends. It wasn't surprising, seeing how she was seen as god-like after the war. It was hard to make friends when people kept looking up to you.

Harry saw Hermione with her suitcase and hurried over. Hermione waved him off, and said: "I cast the feather-light charm." Harry still insisted on taking the suitcase and scanned her face. "Are you alright? You looked tired."

"Yes, tired. N.E.W.T year is a killer. Both of you are not here, it's a bit lonely." She paused, "Despite what happened between Ronald and me, I still missed you guys."

After the War, Ron and Hermione tried to give their relationship a go, but soon it became clear that each wanted different stuff, and neither wanted to compromise. They called it quit and were since trying to be civil with each other.

"But seriously, as my best friend, can you please tell me if I am doing things that are not making any sense? What was I thinking about? Why did I pin over Ronald, and allow myself to feel bad because of his insecurities, for years no less! I even tried to meet his expectations of "female duties", like... cooking!" Harry nodded when she spoke, but made a face at the end, remembering her cooking during the run.

"Hey! Be grateful you had something to eat, and who said cooking is a female thing?"

"No! It's definitely not a female thing. Seeing how that's not something you like to do, I'll… cook in the future."

"Really…" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You want to make an unbreakable vow?"

Hermione laughed. "See, it's easy for us to talk things through, no idea why it is so difficult with Ronald? Anyway, he is his own person, it's not for me to care. I actually felt relieved."

"You are really OK with going to the Burrow for Christmas then?"

"Yeah. We are finally friendly with each other after months. Plus the rest of the Weasley are there. It's great to have people I can talk to and laugh."

She put her arm in his, and smiled at him, "Let's go?"

He then did something he never did before, kissed her cheek before apparating to the Burrow.

Spring – Early May 1999. The tree in the middle of the field near Hogwarts.

It had been a while. Harry and Hermione had not seen each other for months. The letters from Harry dwindled as well. It seemed that he was busy, or Hermione hoped that it was because he was busy. She missed him terribly and wondered what the hell happened when they last met.

He kissed her on the cheek before they leave for the Burrow.

While he interacted with everyone, she noticed that he was watching her, and more often than not, stayed by her side in the Burrow.

He also followed her to Australia to visit her parents to usher in the New Year, much to Ginny's dismay, and to her surprise.

_[Flashback]_

It was summer in Australia, a perfect weather for beach, and so the Grangers rented a beach house to spend their New Year holiday.

At the moment, Harry was enjoying his time with her parents in the kitchen. He was a good cook, her mother absolutely adored watching her "delectable assistant chef" at work. Her father was asking loads of questions about Quidditch from the side.

Hermione listened sleepily from her beach chair and put her book on her lap. Ever since they went to restore her parents' memories, it seemed he stayed in touch with them. Apparently, he owled them that he would be going over for a New Year holiday! Laughter erupted from the kitchen, surprising Hermione. Fully awake, she decided to go for a swim. Taking off her shirt and short to reveal her swimsuit, she waded into the water. After swimming for a while, she heard a deep voice "Hey".

Turning back, she saw Harry in his swim briefs. Oh, Auror training was indeed good. Harry stood by the edge of the water with an unreadable expression.

Forcing herself to look at Harry's face, she asked "Thought you are not going to swim? How's the treacle tarts coming along?"

"Oh, your mum got it. I thought I should not miss out the good view." With that, he walked into the water.

They swam companionably for a while, and Harry suddenly asked, "Hey Hermione"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ticklish underwater?"

"What, no!"

Harry grabbed Hermione and tickled her sides. She giggled and tried to escape, but Harry was too strong.

"Stop, Harry!"

"Give me a reason to?"

"I'll... buy you the latest broom toolkit!"

"Not attractive enough"

"Ok ok, tell me what you want, and I'll grant your wish."

"Really?" Harry stopped.

"Yes, really." Hermione took her hand off his chest and wiped a lone tear that escaped from all the giggling.

"I want my wish granted now."

"Oh, and what is that?" She looked tilted her head curiously.

Harry didn't answer. He tightened his hold on her, pressing her into him, his lips just inches away from hers.

Hermione's eyes widened. He waited for a few seconds, she did not make any move to stop him, and he pressed his lips on hers.

He tenderly and coaxingly kissed her, until he felt her responding, and his kisses became more urgent and passionate.

Hermione felt something unmistakably hard pressed against her tummy, and gently push against his chest.

He stopped, panting, and pressed his forehead against her.

"Harry!" They heard her mother calling out from afar and sprang away from each other. "Harry, the Auror device you put on the kitchen table kept vibrating. Seems urgent."

"Accio towel."

"Harry! You shouldn't use magic! What if someone see you?"

"I don't see anyone else. And it's either that or getting killed by your father."

"Huh?"

He stood up, and she saw the strain in his swim brief before he tied the towel around his waist. She blushed madly.

"Harry!" Hermione's mother called again.

"Ok, coming!" Harry turned back to Hermione "I'll come back to you."

He didn't. Turned out it was an urgent special mission, and he had to cut short his holiday to return to the country. His messages within these few months were short and sparse. Hermione was sick with worries, and thus she was elated when she received a message to meet up in early May.

_[Flashback end]_

It's my first ever story written, will appreciate comments!

The final chapter will be posted on Valentines' Day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Spring – Early May 1999. Harry sent Hermione a letter to meet up after five months. While waiting, Hermione reminisced the last time they met, and spending New Year in Australia together._

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was so deep in thoughts that she didn't notice his apparition. Harry studied the image in front of him with amused eyes. The tree was covered with colourful flowers, and she was sitting on a newly added swing below the tree. The wind blew, a flower dropped on her hair. Harry picked up the flower and roused her from her thoughts. She looked up and he saw that she was pink in the cheeks.

"Oh, Harry, you are here!" She stood up, and hugged him tightly. Gosh, he missed her so much.

"Hey, future valedictorian."

"Hey, newly minted Auror."

"Sorry that I was unable to write. The past few months was really crazy, sometimes I don't know where I was and what time it was."

"It's fine."

Both of them were quiet. It was the first time that they experienced awkward silence with each other.

"I…"

"Well…"

"Hey, I got something for you" She noticed that he was suddenly nervous "I saw this in Croatia and thought of you. Open it."

It was a box that was the size of her palm. She opened the case, and saw a dainty blue sapphire necklace. "This is too much…"

"It's not. This necklace has some really good protective charms. Humour me, wear it. I know you are able to take care of yourself, but I like to know you have additional protection."

Touched, Hermione ran her fingers over the necklace. "What makes you think of me?"

"Well, I heard from the seller that Sapphire symbolizes wisdom and virtue. I can't think of a better person to own this" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, Harry!" she grabbed his hand.

Harry placed another hand on hers. Hermione was surprised to find his hands trembling. Before she managed to say anything, he started, "Listen. I…I don't know how to go about this. I hope our friendship will not be ruined by what I am going to say, but I have to say it, or I will regret for the rest of my life."

Harry took a deep breath, "You know how my goal had been to defeat Voldemort. I had never thought of life after that. I always thought I will die. Before the war, I was constantly angry at what I had to deal with and turn to anything that could help me temporarily forget about this terrible fate. After the war ended, it struck me that I no longer have a death sentence, I don't need to escape, I could have decades to live. But I don't know how to, I tried to think what I want with my life, I came up with nothing."

Hermione's heart ached for him and hug him tightly, giving him comfort the way she knows best.

He responded by circling his arms around her, and continued, "I went with the first offer given to me, to be trained as an Auror. It was the first time we were away from each other for so long, and I missed you badly. I came to see you once I have the opportunity last summer. When I saw you, I knew instantly what I want. The image of you in the Forest of Dean, saying that we should stay there and grow old came into my mind. I could see it, I love it. I want to live, to have a family, to grow old…with you. But I don't know what you think, and so I kept quiet."

He pulled away, looked into her stunned eyes and said softly "You know how I was pretty thick. The Auror training helped me to notice small things about us. Over the past months, I read what you wrote, I saw the way you looked at me, and I hope that my gut feel is not wrong, that all these meant you cared about me more than just friends as well. Would you… would you want to give us a chance? I want you in my future, would you want it too?"

He closed his eyes, his heart pounding so hard that he could hear the heartbeat in his ears. It did not help that Hermione was silent for a few moments.

Happiness bubbled in her chest. Despite being very touched by what he said, she can't help but being uncertain. "Harry… I'm… Are you sure about this? You know, I'm bossy, nerdy, argumentative, and I irritate the hell out of people."

His eyes shot open, he quickly said, "Your bossiness and nerdiness saved my life. You don't irritate me, and we eventually come around even if we don't agree with each other. I quite enjoy your company actually, if you hadn't realised."

"I don't cook."

Harry laughed "Are you trying to dissuade me? You know I can cook. And I promised you that I will cook in the future."

Hermione looked up, remembering the conversation last winter, and suddenly felt full of emotions, "Oh."

Harry cleared his throat "So… Us, OK?"

"…OK."

He laughed joyously. It was such a wonderful sound, but he rarely laughed like that. She was glad that she could make him feel so happy. Harry hugged her tightly and she laid her head on his shoulder.

[Few Years Later]

Autumn – Sep 200X. The tree in the middle of the field near Hogwarts.

A sound of apparition cracked through the quiet air.

Harry removed his hands from Hermione's eyes.

"Oh we are back at the Tree!"

"Yes. Happy birthday, my love." He kissed her temple.

"Thank you" She turned to hug him and lean her head on his shoulder, just like the time when he asked her to be his other half "thank you for planning a full day of event, bringing me to the places that matter to us."

She lifted her head and looked around, "I missed here. I was so lonely in the seventh year, your visits kept me sane. And then you confessed to me here, that changed my life forever."

"That changed my life forever too. Thank you for agreeing to be my better half. I don't know what to do if you reject me. Maybe just sulk, be a drunkard and avoid you forever?"

Laughing, Hermione said, "Thankfully you got me a necklace, that helped with your confession, you know? " she nudged his shoulder teasingly.

"So you were bought over by the necklace?" he nudged her back.

"Maaaaaybe..."

"that's good then"

"Why?"

"because the necklace has an accompanying piece."

"Oh, which is?"

"It comes with a ring. Apparently, a Sapphire engagement ring symbolizes faithfulness and sincerity."

Harry opened the ring box that had been in his pocket for the whole of the day, and went down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

_Author's Note: _

_Happy Valentine's Day! _

_This is my gift to the Harmony community. Special thanks to Facebook Group Harmony and Co members for all the introductions on good fanfic, I have read so many fantastic stories I had not read before over the past few months . _


End file.
